


The lifetime of a flower

by Pendek



Series: The lifetime of a flower [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Department of magic-implied accident for muggles, Heartbreak, M/M, Ministry of Magic, angsty fic, flower meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendek/pseuds/Pendek
Summary: Harry works days and night to solve a case for his work. Draco,his boyfriend doesn’t really like this.





	The lifetime of a flower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw a post on tumblr about how it was funny that the ministry of magic employed people to find cover for magic incidents on muggles

**The lifetime of a flower**

* * *

I closed my eyes , rubbed my now heavy eyelids and let a long desperate sight escape my lungs. I couldn’t do this anymore and yet, I had to. We couldn’t leave an accident like that unexplained for too long. The longer we took to explain something, the longer the witnesses had to stay in st-Mungos, and more people had to be obliviated.

I had just started my eighth year working for the department of magic-related incident for muggles and I was still surprised when we actually found a way to explain those accident in a non magical way.

“Harry, really you should come to bed now.”came a voice. I opened my eyes. My boyfriend, Draco was right behind me, both his hands on my shoulders. I didn’t hear him coming, i was too deep in my work. Once again.

  
When I started working at the ministry at 18, missing on sleep and skipping breakfast were things i did on purpose, either because i was partying too hard or because I was hungover and I couldn’t eat. Now, eight years later, going to bed at 9 was a blessing and so was taking time to eat an actual breakfast.  
“I know I-i just _have_ to get this done with.”  
I felt my voice trembling without actually knowing why. It wasn’t a particularly heavy case, no death, either muggle or magical. I had no reason to feel sad. It was just a stupid teen who decided the bus was taking too long to come and disapparated. From the bus stop. In front of muggles. It was normally easy to solve those case.But this time the young witch had Splinched herself in the process and only her left foot, both her legs and her neck (without the head) had actually apparated to the destination, which means the department had to deal with muggles traumatized by the sight of a right foot, a chest, a pair of arms and a head waiting for the bus. My eyes caught sight of the clock on my desk and the reason of my trembling voice became obvious. It was 11:34 PM. It had been 36 hours since I last woke up.

Draco read over Harry’s shoulders. He was mouthing the words _“multiple splinching”_  
“Ew. Harry that’s disgusting how come you can work on this before you go to sleep?”  
I turned around on my spinning chair. These muggle really had fantastic ideas. A chair that could spin on itself. It’s fantastic. I believe Draco read my facial expression as a _“I don’t intend on going to sleep”_ because he gave me that look that implied lips in a thin line and narrowed eyes.  
“Harry the only thing you _have_ to do tonight is going to sleep Preferably now. You’ve been working on this one for what? Two weeks now?”His face and tone softened. “Come to sleep love.”  
I didn’t answered. I believe he stayed still for about 15 minutes before going back to sleep.

I know he hates it when I stay up for too long but this case had to be solved And i couldn’t help trying to please Arthur, My boss. He was as always very kind and passionate by his work and by everything muggle related, Really he was. Mr.Weasley is a really kind man and he is of those people That i can’t bear deceiving. He is one of those boss you really feel bad for deceiving. Anyways I had to finish this case and then, I’d go to sleep. 

* * *

“Harry. Harry wake up”  
I was woken up by Draco. He was gently shaking me by the shoulder to wake me up. Then I realized. I wasn’t in my bed and he wasn’t waking me up with his usual kisses along my jawline. I was sleeping on my desk, my cheek against an uncomfortable roll of parchment and, from the feel of it, i had a ink stain on my chin. I fell asleep working on that case. I hadn’t finished it.  
“Morning Harry .”  
That was also unusual. Draco never called me "harry " in the morning, it was either "Darling" or "Love" shit. Draco was mad at me.  
“Morning nerdy” I said in a yawn. Trying to blink away the sleep.  
Draco was a potion Maker in st Mungos. Hence the "Nerdy"  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“What why?” I asked a bit dumbfounded  
“I don’t feel like it today.”  
“Well Erm…well okay.” I said , a shadow of deception in my voice.  
He didn’t answer.  
He went to work without kissing me goodbye.  
I wasn’t that oblivious, I knew when my boyfriend was mad at me. We’ve been living together for the past eight years and we had started dating During our N.E.W.T year in hogwarts.  
It was only 7:30. Draco was mad but not that mad at the point to leave me there without waking me up. He knew how important this was. Sadly I had missed another night in my bed with my boyfriend and I didn’t accomplished anything. I had fell asleep. Knowing that I could have gone to bed without it changing anything to my present situation was infuriating.  
However, when it caught sight of my parchment, I realized my night hadn’t been a total waste. I could read something I, seemingly, had written while falling asleep.  
“ Time Tur —”  
“Time turner.” I had found my solution. I did it. Now I only needed to convince Arthur it was, actually worth the effort.  
I went to work forgetting all about Draco being mad at me. I had resolved one of the hardest case of my career. If i could convince My head of department and make my idea Work i was sure to get a nice promotion and a welcome Raise of my salary.

* * *

“Come on in” came the voice of Arthur from the other side of his office’s door. I entered.  
“Harry! Nice to see you.” Arthur was smiling and, I could see a box of doughnuts, a rubber duck floating in a Tupperware filled with water on his desk and a box full of plugs and other electric things muggle used. It seem that Arthur was having a nice day.  
“Good morning Arthur, how are things going?” I asked, careful to maintain his good mood.  
“Wonderfully ! I finally discovered how this duck — he waved at the rubber duck— worked it is fascinating I tell you Harry.” He said beaming at me.  
“That is, indeed, fantastic” I said enthusiastically. Rubber ducks didn’t bring out all the passion for muggle things I have in me, I grew up as a muggle so I had more interest in the differences between muggles and wizard devices than in actual muggle things but he was so enthusiastic about it I couldn’t retain a smile.  
“What brings you in here today Harry ?” Asked Arthur a bit of excitement still audible in his tone.  
“Well I might have a solution to the multiple splinching case.” I was careful. Very careful. Arthur never personally worked on splinching cases. It made him sick and also, he was head of department so he got to pick his cases.   
“Oh? What would that be?” He was becoming more serious.  
“I tought we could use a time turner to go back there and make it so she’d arrive to the bus stop later and wouldn’t wait that long.”  
“You want to…go back in time and change what happened? Merlin.” His face was now totally tense and his smile faded away at once. “You do know that we don’t have those time turners anymore. You and your friends destroyed them when you were 15.”  
“I happen to believe your daughter in law still have one. In her office.”  
“Well… well yes but she’s minister. I can’t go barging in and take this time turner can I ?” a Small smile played on his lips. After all, He was the father of the Weasley twins and those wouldn’t have hesitated to go barging in Minister Hermione’s office to go get a time turner.

A few hours later, or should I say a few days sooner. I was in front of Meredith Shao’s house. Meredith Shao was the young girl who got splinched.  
I was feeling very much like a criminal hiding her cat like this but it was one of the only way I thought of to maker her come later to the bus stop.  
I was in company of te head Auror. For some reason Minister Granger had asked That I was accompanied by them and she seemed to think that They were the best candidate.

Memories of that night in third year Flooed my mind and I couldn’t help but to feel nostalgic

  
“ Potter ! She’s coming make it meow.”  
I felt very very bad but I had to take it by his neck skin and bring him to a certain height before he meowed. It worked and I immediately put it back down. I then cast a special body bind that would allow him to meow and left it laying underneath her front balcony.  
Our mission was accomplished. Meredith would go looking for her cat and wouldn’t arrive to the bus stop too soon.  
We now only had to wait.

* * *

Back in the present. Our mission had worked and, as I tought I would, I got my promotion and my raise. I got a 10% raise and I was now right under Arthur in the hierarchy, like I actually was the boss of 12 people. That was really really great and I couldn’t wait to tell Draco .

On my way back home, I stopped at a flower shop. “ Pe & Li” It was called. I came in and on the recommendation of the owner, bought a single Star of Bethlehem wich apparently meant “I’m sorry.” And “reconciliation” I also bought a red Rose, for love, of course.

  
I came home with my flowers feeling light hearted. I’d make up with my boyfriend that I loved so much and everything would go back to normal.  
I came home and went straight to the kitchen, filling up a vase for Draco to put the flowers in.I took the flowers and went upstairs Draco was probably in our room.

  
He was in fact I our room. What I did not expected was to see we had a guest. He had a guest. Probably someone he liked very much. Maybe more than he loved me. How long had it been since our last kiss? Three days ? Maybe four? And there He was with this guy, being happy and kissing him so tenderly. He was More tender than we’d been in a long time.

  
I went back downstairs and turned on the spot to disapparate.  In my haste I dropped the flowers 

The love and Reconciliation were now laying there, forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
